


Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Post-Relationship, Tragedy
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eikö hän ollut aina sanonut että suhde toiseen kuolemattomaan vaatisi liika sitoutumista?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105989) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Hän oli tehnyt parhaansa ollakseen rakastumatta ylämaalaiseen. Hän muistutti itseään skotin omaamasta ärsyttävästä tavasta tuomita ihmisiä, tavasta jolla tämä pää kolmantena jalkana syöksyi kohti vaaroja, ja siitä kuinka hän aina onnistui raahaamaan läheisensä mukaansa samaiseen vaaraan. Nämä olivat asioita joita Methos ei tarvinnut elämäänsä, mutta hän ei myöskään koskaan ollut kyennyt kieltämään vetoa jota oli tuntenut MacLeodiin heidän ensitapaamisestansa lähtien. Yritys oli siis jo alkujaan ollut turha, sillä lopputulos oli aina ollut väistämätön. Ollakseen täysin rehellinen itselleen, mitä hän harvoin oli, hän epäili rakastuneensa MacLeodin ensi näkemältä.

Hänen olisi tullut paeta sillä samaisella hetkellä kun tunsi yhteyden itsensä ja ylämaalaisen välillä. Hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä koskaan taaksensa katsomatta, mutta oli ilmeistä että hän oli jättänyt tämän tekemättä. Hänellä oli kyllä ollut vakaa aikomus pysyä kaukana toisesta, ainakin alkuun, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan osannut pysyä poissa ollessaan rakastunut. Hassua, kuinka rakkaus oli aina ollut hänen suurin heikkoutensa. 

Oli hetkiä jolloin hän uskoi välttäneensä vaaran. Alexa; toinen ihminen jonka kanssa hän oli muodostanut välittömän yhteyden. Hän oli rakastanut Alexaa. Ja sitten, tietenkin, olivat tulleet Ratsumiehet. Hän oli uskonut että, huolimatta kaikesta heille suodusta ajasta, MacLeod ei ehkä koskaan oppisi hyväksymään hänen menneisyyttään. Vielä yhden viimeisen kerran Methos oli luullut asioiden järjestyvän parhain päin sen jälkeen kun ylämaalainen katosi pojan kuolemaa seuraten. Tai, ei ehkä parhaiten, mutta ainakin paremmin Methokselle. 

Hän oli yrittänyt varoittaa MacLeodia. Hän oli kertonut että toiseen kuolemattomaan sotkeutuminen oli liian suuri sitoumus. Methos oli luullut että ehkä ylämaalainen ottaisi vihjeestä vaarin. Hän oli toivonut että MacLeod ei päätyisi vastaamaan hänen tunteisiinsa. Aina hän toivoi. Aina hän oli tiennyt kuinka kaikki loppuisi. 

Hänen rakastajansa kuolevat aina ennen häntä. Aina.

Hänellä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin elää heitä kauemmin. Niin asiat toimivat. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin hänen selviytymisviettinsä voittaa rakkauden. Tämä ei ollut ongelma hänen rakastuessaan kuolevaisiin, he elivät muutenkin niin ohimenevän hetken ja muodostivat harvoin varteenotettavaa uhkaa. Kuolemattomat olivat asia erikseen. 

Methos huokaisi ja käänsi selkänsä hautakivelle joka seisoi Duncan MacLeodin viimeisen lepopaikan yllä.

Sulkiessaan silmänsä hän näki vieläkin yllättyneen ilmeen ylämaalaisen kasvoilla. Hän ei tulisi koskaan unohtamaan sitä.


End file.
